FP - April, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22201-22320 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2407. *FP - March, 2407 *FP - May, 2407 Earth Plots First Week For ZAVALA LIU’s birthday, MARCUS WOLFE with RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA and NERYS DORR all plan to have a special frog themed party. MATILDA WEISS gets taken out on a date by MICHAL JESYN to forget about her anniversary to Malcom. Concerned about the talks of traitors on his ship, JANA KORVIN tasks JANA KESS PORGOIT and SUROK into finding out more information based on performance reviews, while asking Surok if his wife would like to fill any positions. SUROK then inquires with J’PEL and she agrees to re-enlist if there is a need. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is planning on moving to Bajor with HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA in May to open his new restaurant. With the elections starting up, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to MOIRA HEDRIN about heading out to Zalda and how to handle the honesty there. MICHAEL then heads to a bar and runs into MARCUS before getting into a hot wing eating contest. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is brought in for questioning with KATHRYN JANEWAY and is almost arrested before she admits to being in S31. LUKE UNA is surprised when NOMA explains Sam may not make it to his birthday because she is in serious trouble. NERYS and MARCUS discuss having Vala in the house and how he wants to help her with her projects. CHRISTOPHER gets more information and updates from JANEWAY in hopes of getting more people caught from the section. JACKSON MOYER is visited by DELANEY NORAD who is there to be his representation in his trial. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE talks to SAMANTHA one last time before leaving on the elections and comforts her after she gets worried about her past choices. ANTHONY NORAD has beer with KORVIN to talk about Laney representing Moyer and his new expecting baby. JACKSON then calls KORVIN into the brig and proposes they box in hopes of getting out aggressions. Second Week Just before heading out on the election circuit, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and her connection to S31. ZAVALA LIU has DYLAN DHOW over to the house and shows him her frog habitats. LUKE UNA has a visit by SAMANTHA for his birthday and she explains there was just a miscommunication between her and Noma. NERYS DORR is upset when MARCUS WOLFE comes home and RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA tells him, only for him to find out Eben has been arrested for tries to S31. MARCUS makes some calls and gets some more info about NERYS’ father before talking about their wedding and what they can do. LALI GREENWOOD talks to ANNA-ALEENA KORAN about counselling her children, wanting to know they will be the only priority. Looking into some therapy, THADEUS SARIEL talks to JACKSON MOYER to get more inside of the head of the first known S31 agent. JANA KORVIN seeks out JACKSON to tell him they won’t be boxing then says his goodbyes. MAXLY ELBRUNNE applies to have a position on the Fenrir but KORVIN is skeptical she would make a welcome addition. MARCUS seeks out TARA VONDREHLE to clarify some of the needs for Zavala before talking about his wedding and Eben. Third Week When MARCUS WOLFE attempts to talk some sense into EBEN DORR, the men get into a circular argument over who is right. MARCUS then seems upset when he goes home to NERYS DORR and apologizes that he can’t have gotten her father out. Now finished the year, MARIEL OKEA thinks about his future while SENDRA MYSEN-UNA tells him he could apply to the new station. NERYS wakes up to breakfast in the morning before having some sexy time with MARCUS in the hot tub. JANA KORVIN interviews new character RHENORA TROVIN-KAHN for the new engineering chief position and she reminds him of the Captain he once was in love with. KATAL DHAJA brings RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA over to MARCUS but tells him she has been having some ear aches like Bella used to. ABBOTT THAY has BEATRICE JAMES over for dinner when she has a flashback to the attacks and he tries to be comforting. LALI GREENWOOD is happy to have JAMES MUNROE over to cheer her up and they talk about him being happy and dating. RHENORA gets the position on the Fenrir, so she takes some time to get to know KORVIN in ten forward. SUROK interviews new character ZHEN’TALLAH for the medical officer position, curious about her personal life and Andorians in general. RAHNE wakes up in the middle of the night with a sore ear and cries to MARCUS who feels helpless to make it go away. When LALI confronts CHRISTOPHER about counsellors and spending more time with the kids, she realizes how upset he is and they are intimate to release some tension. TALLAH gets the position as CMO so she is shown around the Fenrir by NRR’BT MADDIX. Conducting an interview about the Viper projects, KORAN JATAR talks to MICHAL JESYN about the role of the Viper’s and his position with the fleet. TALLAH seeks out JANA KESS PORGOIT and discusses her plans on having an integrated medical and psychology department. Fourth Week Finally in a penal colony, JACKSON MOYER talks to EBEN DORR and explains they are going to be okay but for the moment have to make a name for themselves by beating up the other groups. SENDRA MYSEN-UNA talks to MARCUS WOLFE about Rahne, but some of Cathasach colours their conversation. Going to therapy, LALI GREENWOOD brings BARBARA GREENWOOD to see ANNA-ALEENA KORAN. They talk about her nightmares and the monster in the ground that always tries to eat her while Anna brings up the idea of a dreamstone to protect her. JACKSON meets new character EDWIN JACOBS in the prison with him and hears his story about how he killed Cardassians and a woman after suffering from PTSD. SUROK has some questions about women and babies which he inquires with J’PEL as they sort out their own family decisions. RHENOR TROVIN-KAHN is going to Earth and gets JANA KORVIN to bring her there since he is en route anyway. Picking up her bike, RHENORA meets KORVIN at his house as they drive to San Francisco – the Captain feeling some tension. ABBOTT THAY talks to ANNA after their baby sister ABIGAIL HANSEN is born (April 27, 2407). VINCENT SPARKS and ZAYANI ALMIN go out for a walk and she begins to realize she is really falling for him. INDIRA FROBISHER and KALAL ELBRUNNE are out on a date when they find out their mutual connects via Section 31. Cardassia Plots Second Week When DURAS VENIK seeks out DECIA ALYND at her work, he starts to see her more as a daughter since his own has pulled away more. Third Week At the Venik family dinner, DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK update each other on what the kids are doing while SISI VENIK, JORET VENIK, TRET VENIK and JEVRIN VENIK are surprised their father is going to get a shuttle for DECIA ALYND so she can safely go to work and back. Fourth Week When SISI VENIK has had enough of Decia and getting jealous, she cries to HOIT UULI who encourages her to speak to her father one more time. SISI makes it home and brings things up with DURAS VENIK again, this time having a more agreeable conversation. Bajor Plots First Week When BENJAMIN WOLFE wakes in a dream, he finds BIKREEL (DAX) there and is told how he won the war against the sovereign by using Maiya’s abilities to heal which results in his own heightened killing abilities. Wanting answers as to what happened to Maiya, BIKREEL finds himself in RAHNE’s dream where she tells him she had a son named Benjarvi, meaning Emissary, and lived with him on the islands until she died 10 years later. Election Plots Third Week When Jazzerus Rivers and MICHAEL RICHARDSON V go at it in the debates, both of the VP candidates make clear their side, while at the end of the week, Iltaon Ansari and MOIRA DEVRIX show off their own skills as potential presidents. Fourth Week En route to New Xindus, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE talks to MOIRA DEVRIX in the shuttle about the upcoming planet and just having time to enjoy himself on the journey. #04 April, 2407 2407 #04 2407 #04